It's Ok
by ichigo song
Summary: No Summary. Not good Summary maker. Please Just read and gimme your review :) It's a HunKai. Fem!Kai


**It's Okay**

Cast : Hunkai

Others.

Note : It's a Fem!Kai. If you don't like better you get away from this page. Thank you.

Disclaimer : I own the story line. Only. Name(s) and the name of place (s) I just put to support the story. Thank you.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin yang lebih sering disapa Kai. Pertama kali bertemu kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa Kai adalah gadis yang cuek, dingin dan beberapa sifat tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya untuk beberapa waktu, kau akan segera merubah pendapat awalmu menjadi satu kata. Gila. Yeah, gila. Karena Kai memang cukup pantas menyandang gelar itu sebagai nama tengahnya yang lain.

Pernah suatu hari salah seorang long stayer di tempatnya bekerja berkata "Oh my God. You really crazy." Dihadapannya dan seorang teman baik Kai juga roomate si long stayer. They were just stay there for a week guys. Dan mereka akan tinggal disana untuk 6 minggu kedepan. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah tertawa berasam tiga orang lainnya.

Kai ini memang gadis yang tidak begitu mudah ditebak. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membacanya. Dia tipe orang short temper yang menahan kekesalannya tapi selalu bisa terlihat karena kelakuannya yang mendadak berubah. Dan kalau kau cukup pintar, kau bisa _membaca_ akai dari matanya.

Sebagai seorang hotelier, sudah jelas Kai harus selalu mempertahankan wajah ramah dan senyumnya bahkan dalam mood terburuk sekalipun. Jadi sudah jelas pula kalau Kai itu tahan banting orangnya. Well. That's how she suppose to be. Just like a fighter.

Berbicara tentang Kai, dia sedang berdiri disamping temannya di depan Micros System untuk menerima hand over dari rekannya yang sudah menyelesaikan shift kerjanya. Kai selalu datang untuk shift sore yang akan berakhir tengah malam nanti. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Begitu datar. Menganggukkan beberapa kali kepala berambut coklat mudanya sambil bergumam "Hmm" beberapa kali.

"Well. I will go now. If you have anything to ask just call me, okay?" rekannya berkata.

Namanya Neisha. Gadis keturunan Indonesia-Macedonia. Cantik. Berkulit putih dan cukup tinggi. Entah bagaimana wanita secantik Neisha bisa terdampar di negara antah berantah seperti ini. Jelas wanita ini berpendidikan tinggi. Memiliki visual yang, wow, tidak perlu ada tanda tanya. Dan juga tidak terlihat dari keluarga yang membuatnya harus bekerja begitu keras seperti ini. Because just like you know, this job need you to work hard. Mostly phisically.

"Ok." Jawab Kai singkat.

Kai mulai memeriksa beberapa hal yang baru saja di hand over oleh Neisha ketika Director of F&B datang menghampirinya.

"Good afternoon, Kai." Sapanya.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bertrand." Balas Kai sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum kecil seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya sang Director. Pria berdarah Perancis itu menatap beberapa tumpuk kertas yang sudah di binding sedemikian rupa untuk beberapa hal. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di kantorku?" tanyanya lagi sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Kai.

Kai diam menatap sang Director untuk beberapa seconds sebelum berkata "Tentu." Disertai dengan senyuman kecil. "But let me finish this things for a minutes. Is that ok?" tanyanya.

Well. Sebelum dia pergi setidaknya dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dengan lembar lembar bodoh dari Neisha. Atau ketika dia kembali Kai akan lupa apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sure. Take your time, Kai." Ucap Mr. Bertrand sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Kai menghela napas pendek. Kai segera menyelesaikan apa yang dikerjakannya sebelum memanggil Arifullina. Gadis tinggi dari Russia berkulit sangat putih.

Jam makan siang sudah selesai. Jadi restaurant tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu ramai meskipun mereka harus menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk makan malam nanti.

"Mr. Bertrand memanggilku. Panggil Samy jika kau butuh bantuan. Dia ada di dalam untuk miss-en-place. And I don't have anything there."ucp Kai sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah monitor di depan Arifullina.

"Okay." Balas Arifullina singkat.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menjalar di seluruh ruangan yang kini hanya terisi dua orang. Kai menatap sekitar tanpa ingin balas menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya. Membuat jengah sekaligus kesal si pemilik ruangan.

"C'mon Kai. Is it that bad to stay here a little longer?" ucap pria itu dengan nada kesal. Dasinya sudah sedikit longgar. Sebentar lagi jam kerjanya usai. Dirinya lelah. Dan wanita dihadapannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk satu hal. Mr. Bertrand, pria itu, menghela napas keras. Mata birunya menatap Kai. Sungguh. Dia pria yang tampan. Usianya cukup muda. Baru awal kepala tiga. Beru kembali dari cuti beberapa minggunya untuk menggelar acara pertunangannya. Cincin berliannya dia mainkan. Berharap mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan.

"C'mon, Mr. Bertrand. You know what is happening here. I need to report it to father. Face to face. As soon as possible." Kai menatap Mr. Bertrand. "It means I have to come back to Nevada, ASAP."

Ucapan Kai terdengar jelas. Dan tegas. Tatapan matanya kini lurus. Menatap sang Director yang menghela napas panjang. Lagi.

"It's not like you will die, tho. Kau bisa kembali ke Perancis dan bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaan Ayah. Atau aku bisa membantumu menemukan posisi yang sama di salah satu hotel milik Ayah. Mr. Bertrand, kau tau aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah." Kai berucap pelan namun tegas.

Mr. Bertrand memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya memijit pangkal hodungnya membuat jejak kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih. Matanya menatap Kai. Yang ditatap balas menatap dengan tatapan lurus yang tak terbantahkan.

"Ok. Aku tahu tidak akan bisa memaksa atau memintamu dengan cara apapun lagi. I will sign it. Your resignation. I will submit it tomorrow to Mr. Obaid. Happy?" tanya Mr. Bertrand tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Kai hanya balas tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum undur diri.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengamati foto foto yang sudah diambilnya sejak kakinya menginjak area café di bagian ujung negara yang ditinggalinya untuk sementara sampai misi selesai. Salah satu negara di timur tengah yang tengah berkembang pesat nyaris di seluruh bagian. Pembangunan jalan jalan baru atau fly over dimana mana. Mall mall besar yang baru dibuka atau sedang dibangun ada di beberapa bagian. Hotel hingga stadium pun gencar dibangun. Apalagi untuk stadium yang akan digunakan untuk FIFA World Cup lima tahun mendatang. Qatar. Negara yang bertetangga dengan Dubai ini sebenarnya juga cukup bagus untuk dikunjungi. Hanya saja mungkin sebagian orang masih belum tahu.

Sehun kemudian mengamati Phillip, pria tinggi besar asli Macedonia yang sedang menggoda salah seorang server di café yang disinggahinya. Temannya itu memang sedikit -banyak- mata keranjang. Melihat wanita sedap dipandang bertubuh molek, maka jiwa _kelelakiannya_ akan meningkat. Seperti yang dilakukannya ketika mengumbar kata kata manis pada server wanita yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Sehun jengah juga sebenarnya. Tapi mau apa dikata. Temannya juga sih.

"Phillip." tegur Sehun sebelum temannya semakin menjadi. Sehun hanya kasihan dengan si server. Karena bisa Sehun lihat dari ujung matanya, si server berkali kali melirik ke dalam dengan wajah takut. Mungkin manager nya sedang mengawasinya.

"Ok. Bye, sweetheart." Pamit Phillip diiringi dengan ciuman tiup untuk si server yang segera melarikan diri.

"Phillip, please." Buka Sehun ketika Phillip sudah duduk di seberangnya. Sofa untuk dua orang itu masih kosong. Karena makanan yang mereka pesan delay gara-gara ulah Phillip. "Berhenti tebar pesona, Man. Vanessa akan mencincangmu kalau dia tahu kau menggoda wanita dimanapun dan kapanpun."ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola mata jengah. Sedangkan si lawan bicara hanya menyengir lebar.

"Excuse me."sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

Si wanita -yang digoda Phillip- meletakkan dua piring berisi pancake dan chocolate brownie di masing masing piring. Lalu Macchiato di hadapan Sehun dan Turkish coffee untuk Phillip. Nah. Sebenarnya tidak perlu waktu lama kan untuk pesanannya ada di meja.

"Thank you."ucap sehun pelan dengan senyum tipis.

Si server menundukkan kepala sebelum undur diri.

"So?" Phillip membuka suara setelah menyantap potongan pertama dari chocolate brownie-nya. Rasa manisnya pas. Dan lembut. Seperti melumer dimulut.

Sehun menatap Phillip dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Menghirup sebentar isi cup-nya sebelum menyesapnya sedikit.

"Dip n Dip memang yang terbaik."ucap Phillip tiba tiba. Tangannya meraih cup kecil berisi Turkish Coffee dengan kadar manis medium. Menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kau bertingkah seperti ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini, man."ucap Sehun dengan nada bosan yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang memotong tumpukan pancake dengan lelehan dark chocolate dimana mana. Well. Café ini memang bertema coklat. Jadi hampir 90 persen bertema coklat. Mulai dari makanan sampai dekorasi ruangan. Bahkan aroma ruangan ini pun begitu 'coklat'. Meski sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu suka manis. Tapi tempat ini seperti pengecualian baginya.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah dia pergi. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan kontraknya, man. Hell. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti ini. Semuanya harus dengan prosedur yang belaku." Sehun menghela napas. Tidak punya pilihan.

"Well. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku harap semuanya selesai. Jadi aku juga bisa ikut pergi. Karena kau menyeretku kesini aku jadi harus selalu menahan rindu dengan Vanessa-ku yang manis."gerutu Phillip.

"Sorry, man."ucap Sehun tulus.

Dan Phillip hanya bergidik mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Man, aku merinding mendengarnya." Phillip pura-pura menggosok lengan dan tengkuknya.

"Sialan kau!"seru Sehun kesal. Phillip tertawa keras membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan menegur.

"I'm sorry." Sehun berdiri sambil meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain lalu menatap penuh teguran pada Phillip.

.

.

.

.

Kai kesal. Sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Luar biasa kesalnya hingga membuatnya haya bisa menatap sengit kakak lelakinya yang tertawa bahagia diujung sambungan.

"Sudah?"tanyanya datar dengan bola mata diputar.

"Sungguh, Kai. Harusnya waktu itu kau turuti saja apa kata Ayah. Setidaknya kau tidak akan terdampar di negara yang kau tidak mengerti dengan baik itu. Memang apa salahnya sih, menurut lagi pada kata Ayah. Toh selama ini pilihan Ayah selalu baik untukmu."

Sungguh. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kakaknya memberi ceramah harian. Tubuhnya lelah. Rasanya remuk redam. Dirinya baru kembali ke flat nya setelah lewat tengah malam. Pukul 2 lebih tepatnya. Kai terpaksa menelpon taksi untuk menjemputnya karena bus hotel sudah pergi lebih dulu. Well. Bukan salah yang lain sebenarnya. Hanya saja ini terdengar seperti hal yang sudah terbiasa dilakukan oleh Kai.

Malangnya adalah, perjalanan dari tempatnya bekerja memakan waktu kurang lebih 30menit. Yang jadi masalah, begitu Kai membuka pintu flatnya yang dihuni 3 orang termasuk dirinya, kakaknya menerornya dengan sambungan video call tanpa henti. Jadi dengan wajah luar biasa kesal Kai menjawab telepon sang kakak.

"Oppa, aku ini masih sangat muda. Belum cukup usia untuk dikatakan sebagai perawan tua. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan menjadi single. Single bukan berarti tidak laku. Hanya orang orang berselera tinggi yang mau membeli barang dengan harga setinggi langit. Anggap saja seperti itu." Jelas Kai malas. Matanya setengah terpejam. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya karena menguap terus menerus.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Oppa akan datang ketika kau sudah sampai. Jadi jangan lupa kabari Oppa kapan keberangkatanmu. Call?" kakaknya menyerah saja. Lagipula kasihan juga melihat wajah adiknya.

"That's not a big deal brotha."balas Kai kali ini dengan suara serak setengah mengantuk.

"Allright. Tidurlah. Night night, Nini." Ucapan kakanya bahkan tidak terbalas karena Kai sudah terlebih dulu tenggelam di dunia kapuknya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri bosan di barisan meja depan. Matanya memutar malas seiring dengan short briefing yang dilakukan sang manager. Bibirnya komat kamit menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa ibunya dengan tanpa suara.

"Ok guys? So I hope you guys work harder this time. It will be little bit more crowded than before. So I wish you guys can work together. Got it?"tutup sang manager sebelum berlalu dari ke empat staffnya.

"What the hell? Memangnya ada berapa ratus tamu yang mereka undang untuk function kali ini?" Sara bersungut kesal. Wanita pertengahan dua puluh itu mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. "Harus berapa kali dia mengingatkan kita untuk event kali ini! Kalau kuhitung sejak aku datang menjelang siang tadi, ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya. Hell. Dia pikir staffnya itu tuli atau bagaimana."gerutuannya yang entah kapan akan berakhir itu didengarkan sambil lalu oleh Sehun.

"Dia kan selalu seperti itu Sara. Sudahlah." Kali ini rekan wanita Sehun yang lain. Tanya. Tubuhnya langsing. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Visualnya menarik. Sangat cocok untuk berdiri di barisan meja depan.

Sementara Sehun dan Steve memutar bola mata mereka malas. Sudah terbiasa dengan Sara yang selalu sensitif dengan managernya.

"Kurasa function minggu depan akan benar benar sibuk. Kau tahu kan Sehun?" Steve buka suara. Wajah tampannya menghadap seluruhnya pada Sehun. Matanya yang berwarna abu abu pudar terlihat menatap Sehun serius. Begitu pula tubuh tegap 183cm-nya yang sepenuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Yeah. Hotel itu memiliki nyaris seribu staff. Dan kurasa management cukup gila karena menutup hotel untuk sehari hanya demi staff gathering."balas Sehun sambil melirik Steve. Sara dan Tanya masih saling bergumam disebelah kiri Sehun.

"Aku harap management kita juga cukup gila untuk menutup hotel demi staff gathering." Steve menyengir mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Yeah. Mereka akan menutup hotelnya. Dan kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru untuk itu."balas Sehun kejam.

"Kau kejam sekali Sehun."

"Good afternoon, Madam." Sehun tidak membalas Steve karena seorang wanita sudah berdiri diseberang mejanya.

"Hi, good afternoon. " si wanita berambut pirang membalas.

"How may I assist you, Madam?" tawar Sehun dan segera memulai pekerjaannya.

Bekerja sebagai hotelier itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang. Dengan ras yang berbeda. Warna kulit yang akan membuatmu berpikir kalau tidak berguna sebenarnya bersikap rasis. Karena sejauh ini Sehun tidak pernah melihat rasisme di negara tematnya bekerja. Berbagai watak orang juga akan kau temui. Ada beberapa bad habits yang, ugh, sangat tidak patut dicontoh. Dan sebenarnya yang lebih penting adalah, kau bisa menontrol kesabaranmu.

Sehun tentu tidak menyangka kalau Ayahnya dengan tega menendangnya kesini. Qatar itu bukan negara seperti Korea atau America. Qatar itu panas. Ketika musim panas mungkin kau akan berpikir untuk tetap berada di kamar mandi karena kamar mandi adalah tempat paling sejuk, after all. Dengan suhu yang nyaris menyentuh 50 derajat Celsius tentu membuatmu malas untuk sekedar keluar mengintip dari jendela. Dan ketika musim dingin mungkin kau akan berpikir untuk membawa selimut tebalmu kemana mana. Suhunya mungkin tidak akan mencapai minus. Tapi dengan suhu paling rendah 9 derajat kau bisa apa. Tidak ada pepohonan rindang di Qatar. Musim panas kau tidak bisa betteduh di bawah pohon. Musim dingin pun kau akan serasa di padang pasir pada malam hari.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Charlotte. I wish you have a nice stay with us. My colleague will escort you to your villa."Sehun berujar manis. "Sherif." Panggil Sehun sembari memberi isyarat pada salah seorang bellman untuk mengantar Mrs. Charlotte ke villa yang akan dihuninya untuk dua minggu mendatang.

.

.

.

Cafetaria sedang sepi ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan selagi kakinya melangkan di sebelah kanan dimana buffet untuk makanan berada. Semua makanan sudah dibereskan karena memang jam istirahat untuk makan malam sudah berakhir. Tapi kau masih bisa membuat beberapa minuman panas atau sekedar minum soda disana. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita dengan rambut digulung sedemikian rupa duduk depan segelas minuman berwarna oranye yang sehun yakin adalah jus jeruk. Setelah kopinya jadi, Sehun menarik kursi di seberang sosok itu membuatnya mendongak.

"Oh, Sehun?"

"Hi, Kai. How are you?"balas Sehun setelah melempar senyum tipis pada Kai. Sosok di seberang Sehun.

"As you can see, Sehun." Balas Kai sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu menyesap sedikit jus jeruknya.

"Well. To say that you are fine is…. Totally wrong. You looks so… Worn out, Kai. Are you alright?" Suara Sehun terdengar khawatir. Mungkin karena mereka sebenarnya berkebangsaan sama. Jadi terlihat wajar saja. Meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan Sehun sekali.

"Yes, I am."

Nah. Ini kadang yang membuat Sehun kesal mengobrol dengan Kai. Ucapannya kadang ambigu. Yes. Karena dia benar benar ok. Atau yes. Karena dia benar benar worn out? Sehun memperhatikan Kai sembari meminum kopinya pelan. Kai itu tidak cantik sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia itu manis. Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum. Dia juga menarik. Auranya membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya. Pembawaannya pun juga begitu. Jadi sebenarnya Sehun juga hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tertarik karena Kai itu orangnya menarik.

Merasa hening dan diperhatikan, Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk memainkan po selnya. Bukan keluaran baru. Itu ponsel tahun lalu yang dibelinya susah payah. Tahu kan, kalau Kai sedang dalam masa hukuman.

Well. Ditatap pria tampan macam Sehun siapa yang tidak gugup. Meskipun Kai ini cuek tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa gugup juga ditatap makhluk ganteng seperti Sehun. Kulit Sehun itu putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang kecoklatan. Eksotis katanya. Hidungnya mancung dan ujungnya lancip. Berbeda dengan lunya Kai yang meskipun sedikit macung tapi ujungnya tumpul. Untuk ukuran pria Asia, Sehun itu tinggi. Nyaris 190cm. Kalau Kai sih cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita Asia. 170an tingginya. Jadi intinya, Sehun itu good looking.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kai dengan muka yang dibuat polos. Sebenarnya Kai gugup.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya juga, Sehun itu lebih tua dari Kai. Hanya saja mungkin karena disini tidak ada sebutan kakak atau apalah itu, jadilah mereka menyapa dengan nama saja. Just like an habit. And they have to change it once they come back to their place. Lagi pula mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk menyapa dengan sebutan Oppa dan sebagainya.

"I'll get going. Excuse me." Pamit Kai karena merasa cukup lama duduk disana. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Kai yang melempar gelas kertas berlambang _Pespsi_ ke tempat sampah.

"I need to go also."Sehun berucap pada dirinya sendiri dan bangkit lalu melepar paper cup bekas kopinya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir menuntun kita pada sesuatu yang mungkin kita inginkan atau tidak kita inginkan. Semua hanya tentang kelapangan hati. Bagaimana kau menyikapi setiap hal dalam hidupmu meski kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Seperti daun yang membiarkan dirinya terlepas dari dahan kemudian terbang ditiup angin dan mendarat ditanah. Atau mencoba berenang seperti ikan melawan arus sungai. Sesimple itu.

TBC

.

.

.

Hello. After a long time.

Please, tell me what is in your mind after read this story.

saya tidak bermaksud pindah haluan anyway. Cuma kok merasa ff YeWook sudah hilang dari peradaban ya?

Thank You


End file.
